


together in these flames (our love burns forever)

by khaleesiprisa



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fire, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Episode: s04e15 Stand By Me, Potential trigger warning?, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, beremy - Freeform, bonnie breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiprisa/pseuds/khaleesiprisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- No veil/other side. </p><p>Bonnie knows that only in the golden embers will she ever see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together in these flames (our love burns forever)

She’s in Jeremy’s arms and she feels home, her heart beating against his warm chest. She relishes in the tingles down her spine when he brushes his fingers down her back; he cups her face in his hands and leans in and whispers, “I love you, Bonnie.” His lips barely brush against hers and within an instant, the moment is whisked away.

She collapses to the ground for hours, her heart breaking over and over again. Slowly, she gets up and she is a tsunami- salty water spilling endlessly from her tearducts; shaking the ground with its rough waves and destroying her house vehemently (her house is a complete mess, and it won’t be cleaned unless someone did it for her).

Ironically, flames burn radiantly around her, slowly starting to ignite the items around her. Suddenly she stops screaming, stops throwing everything, and falls to the floor again. Numbness radiates through her entire being. She doesn’t blink an eye, doesn’t second-guess what she’s doing. Bonnie knows that only in the golden embers will she ever see him again and so she stares into the flames with tears silently running down her cheeks. Soon she’s standing, submerged into the fire and she sees his beautiful face again, smiling before her body turns to ash. At least the mess will be easier to clean up for her other loved ones (it won't).


End file.
